A Peculiar Situation
by 60 Percent Dark Chocolate
Summary: Four Raimon managers find themselves in a situation far too complicated to explain. They must come together in order to come to the bottom of their problem and return to their 'original' selves along with several other 'female' characters. GENDER BENDER!
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't flame me, **please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me, ****please don't flame me**!**

**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!**

**Ok, I do not own Inazuma Eleven and WARNING: this fic is GENDER BENDER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Please critique, and tell me if anyone is willing to beta read this.**

**ALSO:**Some of You may be thinking, 'why would you make such a great anime into such a twisted story? Now I'm gonna flame and tell you to stop writing.' Guess What, I DONT GIVE A S***! Why don't you just STOP reading my story and just click the **Back** button now! Come on! I'm watching you!

**ALSO #2: Someone already probably done a gender bended fic in Inazuma Eleven (just a hunch). Whoever did, I am sorry but I did am not thinking of copying you.  
><strong>

**Thank you**

* * *

><p><span>Kino Aki's POV<span>

It's been already a year since the peculiar accident. It was not really accident, for no one had any hard proof on whether it happened or not. Everything began on that peculiar March day.

March 13th - Kino Aki's POV

My body ached all over and I could not move. I heard myself groan as I tried to lift my eyelids which felt impossible until I finally did it. I woke up face to face with a pale, unfamiliar, aged woman. When I took another good look at her, I realized, I knew her.

"Mother.." I heard myself say to the aged woman before she bear hugged me back onto my bed. No. It wasn't my bed. The sheets were far too white and the mattress far too uncomfortable. "..Where am I?"

My mother began to cry silently as she continued to hold on to me tightly. "It's okay Aki... Everything will be fine..." I turned my aching neck so I could examine the place. I was definitely not in my room, I was in a hospital.

After a few minutes of crying, my mother calmed down and she began to stroke my short black hair. I went to touch my hair which had been cut shorter than what I remembered. My once shoulder length hair was now right below my ears and although it felt nicer on my neck, something felt awkward but the comfort I received from my mother's stroking made to forget the awkwardness.

_BAM_

At the sudden sound of the door sliding open I jumped and hid behind my mother. I heard her giggling so I took a peek at what had just entered and I chuckled. "Endou-kun!" I said as I limped over to him. Endou greeted me with a hug and I blushed, but something did not feel right. I felt something soft hitting my chest. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw. Soon, the world turned black again.

April 1st : Same POV

Today was my first day back at school, but everything was going to be different. My name is Kino Aki, my gender; male. And please, do not ask me why I am male because before waking up in the hospital, I was POSITIVE that I was female. I even searched through all of the photo albums in my house, I only found male Kino Aki.

Making my way towards school, I noticed how many small branches lay in the middle of streets and how it looked although a tornado hit the area. My assumption was not all wrong. According to my mother there was a hurricane which hit the area. Although Inazuma-cho was not heavily effected, I was unlucky enough to have been traveling with the soccer group up north and was hit with the stronger blasts from the hurricane, but that wasn't the reason for my gender bending. Turning around the corner, I was attacked by an orange blur.

"Aki-kuuunn!" said the orange blur whom I have identified as Endou Mamoru. I returned a sheepish smile at him, or should I say her and we continued our walk. I examined her. She had the same brown eyes, the same brown hair which was now longer and tied in two high pigtails, the same orange headband, and even the same old cheeky smile that made everyone like her.

"Endou-ku-" I began before Endou-kun placed his, I mean _her_ finger against my lips.

"Mamori!" she said and moved her finger off of my lip, "You promised to call me Mamori! Remember? You said that if I beat you in soccer, you would call me Mamori." She gave me her innocent look and walked ahead of me. I blushed like mad and tried to cover my face.

At School : Same POV

I entered my classroom in relief to know that the only things which changed were the genders of some people on nothing else. Before I sat down onto my seat, someone grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the classroom and into an empty, dark room. Being grabbed my arm which had been injured, I looked at the person who had dragged me. I was not familiar with this person but _he_ seemed like someone I knew. At least, he has the same orange-brown auburn hair and the same piercing auburn eyes as _her._ Still, he was different. He was taller, more manly, and his shoulder length hair which was tied in a low ponytail was not as long as _her's_. I turned around to exit when he grabbed my arm once again.

"Ow.." I whispered very quietly but the boy heard and quickly let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with hints of concerns in his voice. I noticed that he as well was bandaged. I rubbed my bandaged arm which hid under my blue gakuran, which I might say, was more comfortable than the skirt I had to wear before the incident.

"No, no, I'm fine!" I replied back at him, waving my hands back in forwards in from of me. My eyes finally adjusted to the dimmed lights and when I saw his face, I gasped. "Na-Natsumi-san!" In front of me was the daughter, I mean _son?_ of the chairman of Raimon. I began to stutter meaningless words when Natsumi hushed me.

"Kino-san, please. And by the sounds of you I reckon that you are aware of your... your... status, no.. Anyway, you are aware or are you not?" Natsumi-san asked, or more like demanded. As always, her eyes saw right through me.

NOdding, I backed away, "Do you know what happened?" I asked, my voice squeaking a little. Natsumi-san turned her, I mean _his _body and smiled. From the shadows of the room came two other people. I recognized them immediately as my fellow managers.

One of the figures was petite had short, navy blue hair which lined his face, complemented with bangs. He had a pair of red glasses which sat confortably on his head. The second boy was a head taller than the other and had shoulder length, thin, light purple hair with some strands tied back. The purple haired boy scratched his cheek and turned away from me.

"Kino-sempai! This is soooo exciting!" yelled the blue haired boy enthusiastically as he clasped his hands together and walked up to my face, grinning widely. He lowered his glasses and pointed at me, "From today on, I am Otonashi Haruhiko! Yoroshikuna!" I was relieved. No matter what situation, Otonashi-san was just as energetic as always.

The purple haired boy walked up next to Otonashi-san which then I realized how tall he was. He bowed politely and said, "Kino-san, I am Kudou Fuyu. You may have known me previously as Kudou Fuyuka." I bowed back. I was relieved that I was not the only one who had been put in this peculiar situation. Then, Natsumi-san stepped in.

"Kino-san, you already know me, but from now on I am Raimon Natsume. Pleased to meet you," he held out her hand. "I am still investigating on what had happened but please, do not worry, I will come to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of OOC perhaps? Anyway, please review. AND I AM ASKING WHETHER ANY OF YOU WANT TO BETA READ THIS!<strong>


	2. Note

Yon-zero: Hello people!

So, after waiting ages for this time to come, my family (me, roku-zero, younger sis, mom, and dad) will be going to JAPANNNNN!

So therefore, I just wanted to say that we will not be able to update for a little. We will be back **March 3rd** (saturday) .

Um... yeah...WE know we should have been updating before hand... like a couple weeks ago, but because we will be missing A LOT of school days, we were doing some extra work so we wont be too behind in school work when we're back.

~Yon-Zero & Roku-zero


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! We're back and here's the newest chapter to _a peculiar situation!_**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, Floric1434 for beta reading this chapter!**

**We do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please enjoy!**

**EDIT: We were being a clutz and accidentally uploaded the non-bete read version... yep... that's us... such clutz we are...**

* * *

><p><span>Previously...<span>

_"Kino-san, you already know me, but from now on I am Raimon Natsume. Pleased to meet you," he held out his hand. "I am still investigating on what had happened to all of us but please, do not worry, I will come to the bottom of this."_

March 13th 7:30PM (Aki's POV)

I sat down on the living room couch and flipped through several album's dating back to when I was born. Every picture I flipped through was a picture of a young boy who looked completly identical to me; he had the same black hair, dark brown eyes, and even the same smile. I reached the end of the third album and I came across a very odd picture. It was a picture of male me and two girls. One girl had shoulder length hair tied into a high side ponytail and was holding onto a soccer ball and the other girl, was thin as a stick and had long, grey blue hair. It had hit me. The two girls were Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka.

I must have screamed or let out a loud noise because soon after I dropped the album, my mother rushed into the living room, with a scared expression on her face. I reassured her that nothing was wrong and that I just saw a spider and became frightened. I picked up the album and continued flipping through the pages. The next album was from a few years later. In the picture, I was standing next to End- I mean Mamori-chan, meaning I was in the first year of middle school. Speaking of which, is there a boy's soccer club? Or is it girl's? I'll have to ask Natsume-san about that later..

My mom called me to tell me that the bath was ready. I only realized my real problem after I took off my shirt... How was I suppose to take a bath? I'm a girl! In a guy's body! Why hadn't I thought of this problem before? I mean, how did I go to the bathroom? Wait... How did I really go...? ... Today, I used to the bathroom twice after I got home. Twice... Then I remember my weird habit of not turning on the lights when using the restroom. I face-palmed myself as I thought of other options for solving my problem. I picked up my phone and called Otonashi-san.

_Ring... Ring... Ri- "Hello?"_

"Ah.. Hi, this is Aki, is this Otonashi Haruhiko?" I asked.

"Kino-sempai, hello!" replied my cheerful kouhai. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I blushed madly, now that I thought about it, how do I ask this question? Am I really going to say, "Hey Otonashi-san, how do I take a bath when I can't even look at my own body?" My mouth dropped. I had just said that out loud.

I heard giggles on the other line, "Sempai, it's ok! You'll be fine. Just cover your bottom half with a towel if it bothers you so much! My sister is calling. Haveta go. Bye~!" and she hanged up, leaving me as red as a tomato and ready to cry of embarrassment.

I did as I was told, and wrapped a towel around my waist. Everything went awfully smoothly and it made me think how stupid I was to even think of this as a problem. I dried my hair and changed into my pajamas and headed towards my room, and carefully, closed the door behind me. I noticed for the first time how my room hadn't change much. The walls were the same shade of green as I had remembered it last, and the furniture were all the same.

A thought hits me...

It was impossible for everything to be the same. As a male, am I still that cooking-loving house-wife-like person I was before? Where were all of my cookbooks? Where are the recipe clips I took from magazines? I opened my sock drawer where I hid all of my prized possessions when I was a girl. I found a small, square box with green and gold stripe designs. I hastily opened it and poured out the insides.

Two marbles, a picture of me, Ichinose-kun, and Domon-kun, and a gold necklace I had received from my grandmother. Everything is there. Even the recipe clips. I haven't changed at all.

I heard my phone ringing on my bed so I head over it to pick it up. Otonashi-san had texted me a few minutes ago. 'To Kino-sempai! Wazzup! Hope u were able to take that bath~ Anyway, my sis said to tell u that u hav to b at the soccr field at 6 2moro. K? Well, bi!'

The message somehow brought peace to my mind. It felt good to know that there are others alongside you who are in the same predicament as yourself, and it was nice that they cared. I grinned widely before falling onto my bed, and entered a deep sleep.

Otonashi Household (Haruhiko aka Haruna's POV)

I sat on my bed and smiled at my phone. It felt like I had gotten closer to my upperclassmen than I have ever been before, and it is almost as if I have just broken a huge wall that stood between us. Smiling, I turned off the lights to my room and entered my cozy bed.


End file.
